burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Noyz Narcos
Emanuele Frasca, in arte Noyz Narcos, è un rapper, beatmaker e writer di Roma, Appartnente alla crew Horrorcore TruceKlan Biografia Gli inizi, le prime crew e Non dormire (1996-2005) Nel corso della sua adolescenza, Noyz Narcos inizia a giocare a basket, coltivando la passione per le Nike alte e i graffiti; decide quindi di entrare a far parte del collettivo TBF e dei Savage Boys. Comincia la sua carriera musicale all'interno di un gruppo grindcore insieme a Metal Carter, ma ben presto capisce che la sua strada è quella dell'hip hop. All'età di 19 anni entra quindi a far parte del mondo del rap nel collettivo Erreaccanegativo, fondato da Fetz Darko e da Ricky Jd; nel 1996 esce il primo album Calma apparente ma Noyz non partecipa perché abbandona il collettivo poco prima. Nel 2000 collabora con i Truceboys alla realizzazione del loro primo EP; poco più avanti entra a far parte in pianta stabile del gruppo, contribuendo alla creazione e pubblicazione dell'album Sangue (2003). Il successivo periodo in cui i membri del gruppo percorrono strade soliste dopo la creazione del collettivo TruceKlan è molto positivo per Noyz, che a luglio 2005 pubblica il suo primo album solista, intitolato Non dormire e che ha visto la partecipazione dei componenti dei TruceBoys ed altri artisti della scena hip hop romana. La calda notte con Chicoria e Verano zombie (2006-2007) Nel 2006 Noyz Narcos collabora insieme a Chicoria (proveniente dai In the Panchine), realizzando l'album La calda notte. Pubblicato nel mese di ottobre 2006 dalla Traffik Records, La calda notte è composto da un CD contenente 13 tracce alla quale collaborano gli artisti del TruceKlan, e da un DVD contenente i concerti dal vivo del TruceKlan, oltre a un videoclip mai distribuito sulle emittenti televisive perché a carattere esplicitamente pornografico. Nel 2007 Noyz Narcos pubblica Verano zombie, un album nel quale le sonorità strumentali di Non dormire vengono accantonate per passare a beat ugualmente aggressivi ma non sempre di matrice chitarristica come quelli di Non dormire, nel quale era presente anche un vero e proprio assolo nella traccia Grand Finale. All'album collaborano Metal Carter,Gel, Cole, Mystic One, Duke Montana, Chicoria, membri del TruceKlan, il rapper Danno dei Colle Der Fomento e infine Gué Pequeno, Marracash e Vincenzo da Via Anfossi dellaDogo Gang. Nello stesso anno insieme a esponenti del TruceKlan e ai Club Dogo recita nel film Mucchio selvaggio.1 Ministero dell'inferno e la collaborazione con DJ Gengis (2008-2009) Nel marzo 2008 è uscita la raccolta Ministero dell'inferno,2 che vede come protagonista il TruceKlan al completo affiancato da diversi nomi noti della scena hip hop italiano e non, quali Club Dogo, Kaos One, Santo Trafficante, Fabri Fibra, Gente de Borgata, Danno dei Colle Der Fomento, e da realtà musicali totalmente slegate dal contesto hip hop: Cripple Bastards, Miss Violetta Beauregarde e Pinta Facile. L'atipicità delle collaborazioni, l'uso di campioni provenienti dalle colonne sonore di un certo filone cinematografico, le atmosfere cupe e oscure dei beats, le liriche esclusivamente imperniate su disagio esistenziale, degrado urbano, immaginari orrorifici, affrontati con crudezza, cinismo e totale disincanto, vogliono costituire un punto di rottura rispetto a tutte le compilation di rap nostrano uscite fino ad ora. La produzione dei beats è affidata a Lou Chano, Fuzzy, Rough,Don Joe, Noyz Narcos, C.U.N.S., Giordy Beat, DJ Gengis Khan.3 Inoltre recita insieme a Chicoria, Duke Montana e Cole nel cortometraggio Ganja Fiction. Nello stesso anno esce il mixtape The Best Out Mixtape, prodotto insieme a DJ Gengis Khan. Il disco ha visto la partecipazione di molti MC italiani e ha riscosso un grande successo tanto da rendere indispensabile la realizzazione di un secondo volume, in circolazione da giugno 2009. Guilty e la B.B.C. con Metal Carter e Duke Montana (2009-2011) La mattina del 18 settembre 2009, durante un raid antidroga denominato La calda notte, Noyz Narcos è stato fermato senza essere arrestato. Il 29 gennaio 2010, Noyz Narcos ha pubblicato il terzo album in studio Guilty,5 anticipato dai videoclip dei brani M3 e di Mosche nere, rispettivamente pubblicati il 1º novembre 2009 e il 11 gennaio 2010. L'album vanta collaborazioni con i maggiori esponenti della scena rap mainstream italiana quali Club Dogo, Marracash, Fabri Fibra e molti altri.6 Nel 2011 Noyz Narcos, Metal Carter e Duke Montana fondano i B.B.C. (acronimo di "Black Bandana Click"). Il primo progetto sarebbe dovuto essere l'album Klan Related, ma dopo la pubblicazione dei videoclip per Metal Carter (Undead), Duke Montana (Anthem) e Noyz Narcos (Drag You to Hell) il progetto fallisce a causa di diverbi tra Noyz e Duke e i tre brani vengono raccolti nell'EP B.B.C. Project Single.7 The Best of the Beast Tour (2011-2012) Il 15 ottobre 2011 Noyz Narcos ha partecipato al "HitWeek Festival" di Miami insieme ad artisti come Caparezza e i Casino Royale8 e dopo essere tornato dall' America Noyz partirà con il suo nuovo tour chiamato The Best of The Best organizzato da Live Nation, Propaganda Agency e Propapromoz. Il tour è nato per annunciare il suo prossimo album intitolato Monster inizialmente previsto per il 2012 ed è partito il 31 ottobre da Novara finendo il 26 dicembre a Cagliari, ha compreso 12 date nei maggiori club d'Italia. Nel tour è stato accompagnato dai membri del TruceKlan Mystic One e DJ Gengis Khan. Il 28 gennaio 2012 a Milano Noyz Narcos accompagnato da DJ Gengis Khan ha aperto il concerto dei Dope D.O.D. al loro primo tour europeo, la serata si è chiamata "The Wild Beat Massacre". A febbraio 2012 esce il videoclip di Wild Boys, brano realizzato in collaborazione con Gast. Il 31 maggio apre il concerto a Roma del collettivo hip hop statunitense La Coka Nostra nel loro Masters of the Dark Arts Tour. Il 23 luglio, Noyz Narcos e Metal Carter rilasciano un'intervista per Vice Italy dove raccontano la loro carriera da prima deiTruceboys fino ad oggi. Il 15 novembre è ospite al programma The Pills su Deejay TV e la stessa notte esce il nuovo singolo con video "16 Barre" in collaborazione per Aban estratto dall'album di quest'ultimo Ordinaria Follia-The Good Side. Monster (2012-2014) Il 22 maggio 2012 viene pubblicato Game Over, singolo che ha anticipato la pubblicazione del quarto album in studio del rapper, intitolato Monster e inizialmente previsto per la fine del mese. Il 23 novembre tramite Propaganda Agency vengono annunciati i produttori di Monster, ovvero Denny the Cool, Don Joe, Frenetik Beat, Fritz da Cat, Fuzzy, Kiquè Velasquez, Mace, DJ Shablo, DJ Sine e The Ortopedic. Il 13 marzo 2013 vengono annunciati sia la copertina dell'album che la data di pubblicazione, fissata al 9 aprile; nella stessa data è stato annunciato il videoclip del brano Attica, pubblicato sul canale YouTube di Noyz Narcos il 18 marzo. L'album è uscito per la Propaganda Agency ed è stato distribuito dalla Sony Music. Tramite Facebook, Propaganda Agency ha pubblicato le prime sette date del Monster Tour 2013, partito il 30 marzo a Genova; per il tour Noyz si è avvalso della collaborazione di DJ Gengis Khan, Chicoria e Gast. Monster si presenta composto da vari esponenti del TruceKlan come Chicoria, Metal Carter, Mystic One e Gast, oltre anche a Nex Cassel e Gionni Gioielli, Aban, Vacca eTormento; c'è un'altra collaborazione con Fetz Darko dopo Cinemacciaio e in più nel disco ci sono due scratch di DJ Gengis Khan. Il disco ha debuttato alla settima posizione dellaclassifica italiana degli album. Il 18 aprile è stato pubblicato il video di Rob Zombie di Salmo in collaborazione con Noyz, mentre il 13 maggio è stato pubblicato il terzo videoclip proveniente da Monster, Alfa Alfa. Il 13 luglio 2013 a Milano ha aperto il concerto dei Wu Tang Clan, mentre due giorni più tardi ha pubblicato il videoclip della title track Monster, diretto da Trash Secco. Sempre nel 2013, Noyz Narcos intraprende una serie di collaborazioni, tra cui quella con Fritz da Cat al brano With or Without It (a cui hanno partecipato anche i Calibro 35), il quale è stato inserito inizialmente in Leaks e successivamente anche in Fritz, e con DJ Gengis Khan al brano Casey Jones, inserito nel mixtape Rome Sweet Home. Tra la fine del 2013 e l'inizio del 2014, Noyz Narcos ha pubblicato altri due videoclip estratti da Monster, ovvero Dope Boys e Drive Solo. I videoclip sono stati rispettivamente pubblicati il 20 novembre 2013 e il 14 febbraio 2014. Rivalità con Duke Montana Duke Montana a seguire dal 2011, per ragioni personali, si allontana dal collettivo hip hop. Quest'ultimo non era uno dei membri iniziali, ma aveva spesso collaborato con la crew prima di entrare a farne parte. A seguito di questo, Noyz Narcos, artista che più aveva collaborato con Duke Montana, pubblica il brano Snakes, presente nel Mixtape Vol. 2 dei Barracuda Fam. Nella traccia, Noyz non nomina specificamente Duke Montana ma nel testo usa una retorica chiaramente allusiva a Duke, accusandolo di utilizzare l'immagine del TruceKlan a scopi personali. Quest'ultimo, dopo aver lasciato il gruppo, pubblica il dissing Stai messo male in cui parla esplicitamente della vita personale di Noyz Narcos, descrivendolo come un poser proveniente da una famiglia benestante, oltre che tossicodipendente in difficoltà economiche. A seguire Duke, attualmente membro dell'ODEI Roma Clan e dei Black Barz, allude in diverse canzoni del disco Stay Gold a Noyz. Il motivo del dissing di Noyz, tuttavia mai confermato dagli artisti nominati a seguire, sarebbe l'avvicinamento di Duke agli ODEI Roma Clan, testimoniato da una canzone in ricordo di un loro membro scomparso. Successivamente la continua collaborazione con la nuova crew non sarebbe stata accettata dagli altri membri, per cui si sarebbe deciso a tavolino un allontanamento di Duke, che non sarebbe stato visto di buon grado da Noyz Narcos. Discografia''.'' * 2005 - Non dormire * 2007 - Verano zombie * 2010 - Guilty * 2013 - Monster